When Rules are Broken
by materiagurl
Summary: Yu Yu Hakusho. YAOI. A mysterious being appears in the Ningenkai. What will Hiei do when Kurama is kidnapped? Drama, Humorous. Appearance of characters from Inuyasha. I don't own any characters from Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. I just watch the shows.


When Rules are Broken  
  
  
  
'No…My beloved… Don't die on me!!!!'  
  
"GASP!" Kurama darted up from his bed with tear streaks down his beautiful face. He looked by his side. Ah, relief. A dream. His precious still lay there unharmed. 'Damn that Mukuro…working my fearless fire demon til he bled! One day, Mukuro…' His tense brows curved back upward as a smile flooded his face. He stroked the few hairs that fell across his lover's forehead out of the way. Normally, no bangs were present, but after last night, anything was possible. The slumbering Hiei tugged at the covers, and responded to the fox's touch unknowingly with a 'Hn.' Kurama marveled at how cute he looked while he was sleeping. Normally his nature is being antisocial, and no matter what, he's almost always harsh with others, even himself. His personality would always appear as such in the sight of others, only smiling when he was victorious or when being devilishly clever in front of his allies. However, while he was sleeping, he looked so innocent and harmless, something you hardly see in Hiei. Kurama almost lost him once before because of that stupid mission Mukuro sent him on. He would have died…however, Koenma knew how much the fox cared for his blessed fire demon, and decided to allow him to live. Botan was happy to oblige. She cared for Kurama deeply as a friend, and couldn't bear to see him like that. Kurama shuddered at the thought of something like that happening again.  
  
"Hn." Hiei had his eyes in narrow slits, looking up at Kurama. "Hmm?" said Kurama, resting a delicate hand on Hiei's bare shoulder.  
  
Hiei awoke by the feel of Kurama's strange ki. "What is the matter?"  
  
"Hmm…" said Kurama, as he looked away.  
  
Hiei looked at him carefully for a moment, then turned over, mumbling, "Baka kitsune." Kurama snuggled close to Hiei, and wrapped his arms around his chest, beginning to kiss the curve in his neck sloping down to his shoulder.  
  
"Well, fox. Are you going to tell me or not?" said Hiei, evenly.  
  
"Sigh, It is nothing. I assure you."  
  
"Then why are you sweating like that?"  
  
"I…had a bad dream, that's all."  
  
"Hn." 'Dreams are for sissys. Why do humans dream anyway? Believing in ideal fantasies that will bring nothing but regret,' he thought. Being a demon, Hiei never had such problems sleeping. He tried his best, but some things he would never understand about Kurama and his human side.  
  
"But I am alright now," said Kurama, snuggling even closer to him. "I know that you will ward off all those bad dreams for me, won't you my love?"  
  
"Hn." Hiei rolled back over to face Kurama. Kurama looked into Hiei's red, serious eyes, then down seductively at Hiei's lips, as they mouthed 'Baka kitsune,' and meshed onto his. Kurama ran a hand through his jet-black hair, where sun usually shines and creates that ever-so cute starburst in it. Hiei forcefully parted Kurama's lips as his tongue slipped into the confines of his fox's mouth. Kurama felt chills as always when he did this. He wasn't called the fire demon for nothing, as his red-hot tongue slid around in Kurama's sweetness. Kurama arched into the scorching touch, as his hands slid down to the little demon's waist and pulled him up closer. He could barely hear Hiei murmur a muffled 'Hn' as he did this. They soon broke the kiss, Hiei leaning back and up, to look into his eyes. "I don't know what drives me more…that silly face or the fact that you're coated in sweat… On second thought…I do," he said as he found some strands of red and caressed them between his fingers. Hiei pulled himself up to eye-level with Kurama. "Don't be selfish. Share some of that saturation with me, fox," he said, rubbing against his body, in hopes to collect some of that dreamy sweat that covered his beautiful kitsune. Ki began to form between their legs as they made contact with each other. Kurama gasped. Hiei smiled back at him with a dignified "Hn."  
  
"So, you wish me to share myself with you?" inquired Kurama, suggestively.  
  
"Hn," said Hiei. His smile couldn't get any bigger. However, his smile vanished and his eyes grew wide as Kurama slid down below his chin. "Kurama?" Kurama smiled at his bewildered tone as he began to lick all over Hiei's chest.  
  
"Frisky fox," said Hiei, as he played with Kurama's hair. Kurama continued to travel downward, running over his irresistible abs. "Hnnn…" said Hiei as Kurama made laps around his navel. Hiei caught some crimson hair in his hand and ran it along his mouth and proceeded to moisten it, as his other hand was behind Kurama's neck, fingering the short hairs at the base. 'Hmm…' he thought, 'It's even soft at the bottom…'  
  
Kurama trailed on, placing kisses at the bottom of his abdomen area. "Kurama…" he whispered. Kurama found his destination and dragged his tongue down it until his mouth sealed around and was consuming him. Despite protesting 'Hn's,' Kurama continued to swallow to his heart's desire. Hiei managed to grab Kurama by the hair, causing Kurama to loosen and the fire demon slid down enough so his little hand could tilt his face up at him. Hiei smiled at the syrupy substance drenching Kurama's face as he pulled Kurama up from under his arms with his muscular ones for another passionate kiss. Kurama was now putting the dream behind him and was initiating the kiss, soon leaving Hiei breathless. After a few moments, he looked into Hiei's eyes and saw that they weren't as strong as usual. "Hiei?"  
  
Hiei turned and faced Kurama with tears in his eyes, something that Kurama had never seen. "Hiei…" he said, with comforting eyes, looking into Hiei's flooding ones. Hiei closed his eyes tightly and threw himself into Kurama's arms, hugging him tightly. "K-kitsune…my kitsune…"  
  
"What is it, my love?"  
  
"I…felt it…it was draped in…your kiss…"  
  
"What? What do you mean?"  
  
"I knew there was something wrong with you, fox. Why did you make me cry?"   
  
Kurama frowned and laid a hand on Hiei's cheek. "I'm sorry, Hiei." It seems that Kurama passed his feelings of the dream through his kiss to Hiei, and now that Hiei knew what was wrong, he didn't know how to place it. Still know for being crude, cocky, and having an arrogant personality, along with being strangely short. Well, there was Genkai, but she's a woman, and a human at that.  
  
"That won't happen again, I promise," said Kurama, with a kiss on Hiei's nose.  
  
Hiei looked at Kurama and wiped the tears that Kurama missed. "Don't worry, my dear kitsune. I won't leave you…" Hiei smiled. Kurama smiled as Hiei straddled him and proved his love for Kurama once more, inserting his powerful dragon into him. Minutes seemed like hours, as the two made love late in the night. Kurama looked up to the ceiling, as Hiei rested his head on his chest. The fire demon made a vibrant purring sound that tickled Kurama as he smiled, stroking his dark hair. "Ai shitteru, Hiei…"  
  
Hiei opened an eye, barely awake. "Ai shitteru, Kurama…"  
  
3333333333333333333333333333333  
  
"Koenma, sir! We have an intruder!"  
  
The baby whirled his chair around to face the voice. "Yes, I'm well aware of that, Botan. They arrived this morning."  
  
"Oh, so you know who it is?"  
  
"Well, of course I know! I'm the prince of death, aren't I?"  
  
"Uh, but Koenma, sir. That's not what you said this morning…"  
  
Koenma's eyes flashed with anger. "Shut up, Ogre! I wasn't talking to you! Oh well, I guess it's no use trying to look smart. Sorry, Botan, but I don't know who it is yet. Whoever this character is or whether or not s/he has accomplices, I am not certain. However, we must respect them. We can't be rude by first impression. They may have just lost their way and stumbled into our dimension."  
  
"I see…so what would you have me do, then?" said Botan.   
  
"Stay with Yusuke and the others. I will let you know anything I find out. Just stay by them and protect them, for we know not of what is upon us."  
  
"Very well. Good day, Koenma."  
  
The baby sat back in his chair with frustration, sucking on his pacifier. "Gosh, darn it, Ogre. Now what are we gonna do?"  
  
"Uh, what was that Koenma, sir? I didn't know you were talking to me."  
  
"Aah! Get over here, you big oaf!" And we leave Koenma pondering on this new discovery.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Hmm…this look promising. That impudent fool. Fortunately, I left him behind before he had a chance to follow. Now I can live in peace." The tall man chuckled to himself as he walked along grassy plains.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Look, Kuwabara. It's not all about you, okay?! We only have so much money! I want a hamburger!" shouted Yusuke.  
  
"Grrrr, Urameshi! I want a hotdog!"  
  
"Oh, dear…" said Yukina.  
  
Hearing her voice, Kuwabara turned. "Hey, Baby! Did you say somethin'? Don't worry, I'll share!"  
  
"Oh, brother," said Shizuru.  
  
Picture Yusuke and Kuwabara at each other's throats on what they want to eat. "Stop it, you two!" said Keiko. "Did it even occur to you that I'm the one with the money?"  
  
The boys blushed. "Uh…." they said. They darted to Keiko's feet. "Oh, sweet Keiko, we are not worthy! Please, let us have a hamburger/hotdog!"  
  
"Hey," said Yusuke. "Like she's gonna listen to you. She's my girlfriend."  
  
A big explosion erupted as Yusuke crashed into a far away tree from the impact of Keiko's punch in the face. "Oh, so that's how it is, is it?" said Keiko. She could hear Yusuke from far away "Hey…nice spirit energy…"  
  
"Oh, good! Looks like I got here just in time!"  
  
"What is it, Botan?" asked Keiko.  
  
"Well, I have some news for all of you. Oh, no…" she said, glancing around. "Where is Yusuke?"  
  
Yusuke squeaked a yell from far away, which by the way if he weren't so far they could clearly see the fist embedded in his face. "Don't worry. I'm fine!"  
  
"Don't ask," whispered Shizuru in her ear.  
  
"Okay, well, Yusuke, get over here!"   
  
"Easier said than done," he mumbled. "I don't wanna get bashed in the face again…what did I say?" he whined, rubbing his cheek.  
  
"All right," Botan began. "Someone has opened a portal into the spirit world."  
  
"What?" said Yusuke.  
  
"No way!" said Kuwabara. WHAM! Shizuru conked him on the head. "Shut up and listen, baby brother!"  
  
Kuwabara ran over to Yukina and grasped her hand. "Hey, sweetie. Can you fix my itty bitty boo boo?"  
  
"Ahh…heh heh…" said Yukina, blushing and nodding.  
  
"AS. I. WAS. SAYING…." continued Botan. "I am not sure who has entered, but let us give them a warm welcome, shall we?"  
  
"Sounds like trouble," said Yusuke.  
  
"I agree. I have patience for no one," said Hiei, who stepped up just after Kuwabara got pummeled.   
  
Everyone looked at Hiei, each thinking about he and Kurama and busted out laughing. "Rnnnnn!" said Hiei, blushing slightly. "You know what I mean. And if anyone laughs again, they won't live to tell about it," he said as his Dragone eye twinkled under the band. Everyone shuddered and backed away.  
  
"So, anyway, let's give this, um, whoever, a chance before we go falsely accusing, right?" said Botan. Hearing nothing as usual, she assumed they got the message. "Okay, then! Now, what have you all been up to?"  
  
"Oh, no," said Keiko, as the uproar returned.  
  
"Ham…burger…" said Yusuke.  
  
"Hot…dog!!!!" yelled Kuwabara.  
  
"Oh, my goodness. Is that what this is all about. Here then," said Botan as she held out a wad of money. Yusuke and Kuwabara's eyes lit up and bugged out at the sight of the shimmering heap in Botan's hand. "YAY!!!!!!" they said in unison.  
  
"Good. Now that that's finally over…" sighed Shizuru.  
  
Everyone grabbed something to eat, and came back to the spot where they had their meeting and finished.  
  
"Hey, Hiei," said Yusuke, as he noticed Hiei walking away. Hiei turned, giving him an awkward eye.  
  
Yusuke stepped back, waving his hands in front of himself. "Hey. I was only kidding. You know that I respect you."  
  
"Hn," said Hiei, turning fully to face the human boy. His smile returned. "What is it?"  
  
"Where's Kurama? I was hoping to see him today."  
  
"I think he had to clean for his mother. Why?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"Oh, it's nothin'. I just figured that he should know about what Botan said to us today. But, I guess you were on your way to tell him, anyway."  
  
"Hn," said Hiei as he turned, and proceeded to walk away, assuming he was finished.  
  
'Okay. I'll take that as a yes, I guess. He needs to learn how to say goodbye to people,' thought Yusuke, as he watched the man in the black cloak, keeping a steady pace. "Poo…" Hiei lifted his hands on his head and brought them down, holding the spirit monster. "Hey, little guy. You feelin' okay?"  
  
"Poooooo," said Poo, almost sadly.  
  
"What is it? Wait…I feel something…it's strange…never felt it before…"  
  
"Yusuke, what are you mumbling?" said Keiko.  
  
"I'm NOT mumbling!" he said, irritably. "There's something out there…" he said, glancing far away.  
  
"Poo!" said Poo, in agreement. "See. He feels it too."  
  
"Oh…" said Keiko, almost apologetically.  
  
"Could it be…our intruder?" said Botan.  
  
"Whatever it is…it doesn't feel good…" said Yusuke.  
  
"Hahahaha! Probably that hamburger you ate! Hey, wait I feel somethin' weird…" said Kuwabara.  
  
"Well, that's not normal. Maybe you had some bad meat," mocked Shizuru.  
  
"Darn it, Sis! Quit embarrassing me!" he shouted, attempting to drown out the laughter that emanated. "Come on, Yukina! Let's go get some ice cream!" he said, making a forced smile at the little ice demon.  
  
"Uh…okay," she said as he dragged her along.   
  
"Hey, get back here, you wimp!" shouted Shizuru, catching up to them.  
  
"Hey," a hand rubbed Yusuke's shoulder. "Are you gonna be okay?" said Keiko.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry. I have Genkai with me now. I'll make sure whoever it is goes straight back to where it came from!" he threatened, as his hands began to flare with spirit energy.  
  
"POO!!!!!"  
  
"Hey! Yusuke, be careful… You could've hurt Poo!" said Keiko, grabbing Poo in time, petting his head.  
  
"Aww, how come he gets so much attention, huh? We're one in the same here! …Hey, are you still back there?" Yusuke glared in the corner of his eye.  
  
"Huh?! Oh, yes, quite right. I was just leaving!" said a cat-faced Botan. "Oh, but Yusuke," she said seriously, and waited to make sure she had his attenion, "Don't go playing hero, alright? We're a team. Don't forget that."  
  
"Okay, Botan. Later!" said Yusuke. There was no need to worry about that. Yusuke would always remember Genkai's words.  
  
'::Yus-uke…you…can't go on…being a…cocky kid anymore…Every…decision you make…will effect the countless people…who truly care about…you…::'  
  
Yusuke clenched his hand, 'I hear ya, Grandma…'  
  
"Yusuke?" said Keiko, watching his expressions change.   
  
"Yeah?" he said, turning to Keiko, smiling.  
  
She blushed and turned from him, giving Poo a dizzy spell. "Don't scare me like that!" she snapped.  
  
"Ah, I'm sorry. You know I don't mean it," he said, firming his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Yusuke," Keiko sighed. "You do know that if something is bothering you, you can tell me about it…"  
  
"Yeah, but why would I want to worry that pretty face?" said Yusuke, and he planted a soft kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Yusuke," said Keiko, almost alarmed, "We can't do that here…" she whispered.  
  
"Hmm?" said Yusuke, who started kissing her on the neck.  
  
"Yusuke, don't do this in front of Poo," she said, taking a step forward.   
  
Yusuke almost lost his balance. "Oh, come on!" he said in disappointment.  
  
"Besides, I need to go home for a while. I'll see you later, k?"  
  
"Oh, all right," grumbled Yusuke, but his frustration quickly faded as she returned a kiss to his cheek. "Later…" he smiled.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_  
  
Hiei made his way to his fox's apartment. A chilling wind rushed through the trees and stirred the fire demon. 'What is that? I've never felt such a ki as this one…' It was very close to him. "Hn," he said, getting in a battle stance, and unsheathing his katana. "Where are you…" he said, dangerously. Suddenly, the wind ceased. The ki vanished. "Hmph," said Hiei. "It will be back," he said, and sprinted quickly to his lover's nest.  
  
He soon tread across the grounds of his companion. Without hesitation, he leapt up into the open window and sat for a moment. Looking around the room, Kurama was nowhere to be found. He got up and went Kurama's bed and sat on it, praying that his fox did not encounter the possessor of the ki he sensed 10 minutes ago…  
  
A dripping Kurama stepped out of the bathroom, and not wearing his usual bathrobe, but just a towel that wrapped around his slim and sexy waist. A look of confusion swept across his face then a seductive smile took over. "Looking for me?"  
  
Hiei looked up at Kurama. "Hn." He walked over to Kurama and stared at him. His hand rose and touched his sleek, silky, skin and then quickly removed his hand from his cheek. Kurama suddenly dropped his towel. "Oops," he said in surprise, though Hiei knew full well that he did it on purpose. "Hn," said Hiei, before he turned away from him.  
  
"Oh, so I see…I don't impress you anymore…" blushed Kurama with embarrassment, in light of the rejection, picking his towel back up and wrapping it around. He was getting cold without his fire demon there next to him!  
  
He finally spoke, "No. That's not it, fox…" said Hiei, quietly. "Botan arranged a meeting today…"  
  
"Oh?" said Kurama. "What is amiss?"  
  
"Apparently, an unknown person has stumbled into our world. Botan doesn't know who it is, therefore Koenma doesn't know…" Kurama raised a curious brow. "However," Hiei continued, "I know for a fact that this trespassing should not be taken lightly. I felt a very strong presence from far away after we all parted…" said Hiei, leaving the two in silence for a few moments. Hiei turned back to Kurama. Kurama noticed that Hiei seemed a little different, and now it made sense. He firmly put his hands on Hiei's shoulders. "Hiei, why are you breathing so hard?"  
  
Hiei turned to face him. "I was in a rush to get back to you, not knowing where that strange ki would end up…" said Hiei, avoiding eye contact, with a hint of compassion.  
  
"Aww, Hiei. You came to protect me…" said Kurama, teasingly.  
  
"Hn," said Hiei, evenly, as he pushed his hands off his shoulders, looking down, blushing. Kurama was the only one he did such things for, and he did NOT like that rubbed in his face.  
  
"Oh, Hiei…" said Kurama, putting his arms around his waist.  
  
"I…didn't want anything to happen to you…" said Hiei, remembering the last kiss they shared. Kurama smiled and tenderly rubbed Hiei's sides. "I got clean just for you, Koibito," said Kurama, his hand grasping an opening to Hiei's cloak. Hiei smiled. "Hn. Just so I could soil you again?"  
  
Kurama smiled and was taken off guard as Hiei's hand moved in a flash of lightning, and was back on his hip. Kurama suddenly felt chills as he discovered that his towel had sailed to the floor. Hiei quickly rubbed into him, warming him up with his natural unique warmth.  
  
"Protection, huh?" said Hiei. "Baka kitsune. When I get through with you, you're gonna need protection…" he said as his hand latched onto his wet naked behind and persuaded him to the sweet-smelling bed sheets.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Kurama woke and smiled. He moaned as he stretched his entire body and rolled over to lay on his precious. He didn't realize he wasn't there until his face found the floor. "Ow," he said, getting up from the floor. He spotted a note neatly placed on the desk near the window. He put on some pants and picked up the letter.  
  
*Kurama-  
  
I have gone off to thwart the evil that threatens me. Please, don't go anywhere. I will feel better knowing that you are safe, so that I can come back to your naked body when I triumph. However, knowing you, you'll worry about me. Baka kitsune. Don't get yourself hurt. I'll be back soon.  
  
Ai shitteru,  
  
Hiei*  
  
As usual, Hiei was right. Kurama was worried about his little fire demon, and set out to find him. He accepted defeat in no time, for there was no way he would be able to find him. 'Hiei always finds you,' he thought, smiling, remembering the first time they met. Instead, he went to the royal palace to speak with Koenma.  
  
"I have something that may strike your interest, Koenma," Kurama began.  
  
"Really? Does it have anything to do with the intrusion?"  
  
"Yes. As a matter of fact, it does."  
  
"Well, good," said the baby, his voice muffled behind the pacifier. "I thought my brain was going to explode. I haven't been able to make sense of it- of course, I don't get out much…"  
  
"Well, apparently, this mystery character is dangerous," continued Kurama. "Hiei informed me of his presence yesterday…and it was definitely not friendly."  
  
"How strong could it be?" said Koenma.  
  
"That I am not sure of, but I am certain that whatever it is, we can defeat it," Kurama said, determined.  
  
"Alright. Be careful, Kurama."  
  
"I will," he said, and walked out. He continued to walk and sat under a familiar tree, that he and Hiei occasionally passed time under. He sighed, in hopes that he would return soon. 'Why does he have to be so gallant?' he thought. 'Well, I suppose he wouldn't be Hiei if he wasn't' he said silently to himself, smiling. He took in a deep breath, and caught on to a most strange aroma. This smell was extraordinarily sweet, almost too sweet…  
  
Kurama felt his eyes become heavy and in an instant he drifted off into a deep, pleasant sleep. Two strong arms lifted him up, as a voice said, "At last, I have found you…"  
  
Hiei continued running. He finally picked up on the familiar ki from yesterday. He ran up to the tree that he and Kurama had visited frequently. He suddenly picked up on a faint aroma, stating that whatever was here, it was fresh. He looked to the apartment far away, and made haste. As he jumped in the window, he wasn't the least bit shocked to find his fox had gone out to look for him. He returned to the tree, his only lead in this creature's plans. He also picked up on a very familiar scent. He leaned down and picked up a small strand of hair, very much resembling that of a rose petal. He lifted his hand to smell of it and then lowered his hand, closing fingers tightly around it. His eyes shut tightly and said, "Baka kitsune," in a tone filled with anger, mixed with fear.  
  
"Hey, Hiei!" shouted Yusuke as he ran up to his friend. Hiei, still in his moment turned quickly and almost dealt a fatal blow to Yusuke's head. "Whoa, dude. What happened?" he said, backing up.   
  
"Have any of you seen Kurama today?" he addressed the crowd.  
  
"Yeah, I saw him earlier…he said he was looking for you," replied Yusuke. Everyone added mixed replies of agreement after Yusuke, sounding like a mess of interruption.  
  
"I know that, you fool…" said Hiei.  
  
"Hey, well, you don't need to get an attitude, buddy," said Yusuke, getting a little peeved.  
  
"Yusuke…" warned Keiko.  
  
"Yeah, c'mon, Urameshi. Leave the runt alone!" Hiei glared at Kuwabara and he quickly apologized. Botan and Shizuru just stood there, not wanting to anger the powerful demon.  
  
Hiei turned from the crowd. He didn't want to tell them that he was worried. That would rupture his reputation! No way would he let his pride falter! He suddenly felt a gust of cold behind him.  
  
"Niichan," he heard a voice behind him. "What happened to Kurama?"  
  
Not being able to resist Yukina's sweet, honest voice, he turned to his sister. "Yukina, Kurama's in trouble…" he said, quietly, but everyone still heard. "I have to find him…" he said, firmly, but inside he was about to cry.  
  
"Please. I'd be honored if you let me come along," she said, rubbing a comforting hand on his, like she did when she healed someone.  
  
"Yukina…" he said. "You could get hurt."  
  
"Not with us around!" said Botan, confidently.  
  
"Yeah! Nobody hurts my teddy bear!" Kuwabara chimed in.  
  
Shizuru surprisingly refrained from striking him. "Yeah, and this way, you can pound my baby brother if anything happens to her," she said with a triumphant smile.  
  
"Hey!!!!!" said Kuwabara at the unfair deal.  
  
"We're with you all the way…" said Yusuke.  
  
"Please don't shut us out, Hiei," said Keiko.  
  
"You all…baka ningens…" said Hiei.  
  
"Yeah! And don't you forget it!" said Yusuke. "These stupid humans are here for you! Now let's go kick some ass!"  
  
Yukina looked up at her brother and smiled. "Don't leave us, Hiei." He smiled back at her and took her hand. 'Well, I guess it's no use. These guys are like mosquitoes…' And they went on to search for their dear friend.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama's eyes fluttered open and he found himself sailing through the air. He wasn't frightened, because he was still half-asleep, the effect of the scent not yet worn off. He heard his own voice in smooth, wispy breaths.   
  
"Where are you taking me?" For a moment, silence played on his words, and he almost repeated himself.  
  
The airborne god smiled, "Where you will suffer no more…"  
  
"What do you mean?" Silence, yet again.  
  
"Hahahaha…don't tell me you enjoy being only…half demon…"  
  
Kurama was almost awake now and nearly outraged at this insult, but kept his mouth shut in hopes that he would learn more.  
  
"I have come a long way to find you…we shall rule this world together…as the most supreme beings in it!"  
  
"Wha…What do you mean by that?"  
  
(laughing)"HmHm…you will see soon enough…but for now, rest that divine head of yours…"  
  
That was the last he heard before Kurama dozed off once more.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
A shadowy figure lay, far away from the action, watching and waiting. "Hahahahaha….AHhaHAAhahahaha! So, you think you can doublecross me…ah, you are a clever one, tricky at that. However, I foresaw this. Have him you shall…but remember…we are playing by my rules!!!  
  
????????????????????????????????????  
  
"Okay, so…when do we get to eat?"   
  
Everyone turned around and laid narrow slits at Kuwabara, except Yukina, of course.  
  
"What?! Hey! Don't tell me you guys aren't hungry too!!"  
  
Nobody answered.  
  
"What?! I don't hear ya!!!"  
  
"Oh, Kuwabara, do shut up! I can't stand your pompous mouth any longer! Of course, I'm sure we're all hungry, but right now is not the time! Poor Kurama is out there in who knows what kind of trouble, and you're worried about your stomach!? I'm sorry, but Hiei has been such a good sport this whole way. He should have fried you a long time ago so you'd stop whining and we'd all have something to eat!"  
  
Everyone stood looking at Botan in shock.  
  
Hiei was impressed.  
  
"Wow…" said Shizuru.  
  
"Couldn't've said it better myself…" said Yusuke.  
  
Keiko and Yukina were speechless.  
  
"Uh…okay. Guess it's time for me to pass the microphone," said an extremely frightened Kuwabara.  
  
"Excuse me…" said a voice after a few moments of silence. Everyone looked to Yukina.   
  
"Um…do we know where we're going? Does anybody know who we're after? I'd like to finish this soon so that everyone is happy…" said a shy Yukina.  
  
"Uh…um…I…a…" came the mumbles and moans of the group.  
  
"Well, I guess…" began Keiko.  
  
"Hey! I know where we're going!" Boomed a voice.  
  
"AAAAAaaaaaahhhh!!!!!!" Yusuke tumbled over once again as the teenage Koenma snuck up behind him and yelled quite loudly in his ear.  
  
"Geez, Koenma, if you weren't the prince, here…"  
  
"Save it, Yusuke. We need to focus on saving Kurama today, not you."  
  
"Oh, you!" growled Yusuke.  
  
"Glad I got here before this turned into a free-for-all! I just got word on the guy you're looking for! He's got dashing good looks! Yes, he's a demon! And boy, does he pack a powerful punch!"  
  
"Wow! I gotta meet this guy!" said Yusuke.  
  
"Great, Koenma, sir! We knew we could count on you!" said Botan.  
  
"Yeah. Good thing he came along," said Keiko.  
  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Yusuke, I hate to say it, but you never really know where you're going…" finished Keiko.  
  
Everybody laughed.  
  
"Hey, that hurts," said Yusuke, almost tearing up.  
  
Hiei huffed, getting impatient quickly because of surrounding stupidity and nonsense. "So, Koenma, what's his name?"  
  
Suddenly hearing this, everybody tuned back in to Koenma.  
  
"Well, his name is……oh…yeah…" Everybody waited, practically sweating to hear the name.  
  
"Uh, that's the only thing I don't know."  
  
Everybody fell over, creating an amazing dust cloud.  
  
"What? You mean you got all this info on the guy, but you don't know his name!?" said an annoyed Yusuke.  
  
"What? You can't expect miracles. Something blocked the system while I was being filled in. This power is greater than any I've ever seen. I got as much as possible."  
  
"Alright. So which way shall we go?" said a determined Hiei.  
  
"Oh, yes. To the Kazui Mountains."  
  
"Uh, right. Which way is that?" said Yusuke.  
  
"It is an abandoned campsite for demons and spirits. It has been long empty because of a fear that an amazing demon once lived there, and if anyone went near, it would be their death…well, you know, no afterlife, like the spirit egg, Yusuke. Complete nothingness."  
  
"I see…well, I'm not afraid of some make-believe, imaginary idiot who thinks he can run things! Let's go show him who's boss!" said Yusuke.  
  
"Sigh You should really think things through, Yusuke…"  
  
"Yeah, but what is there to worry about? You're coming with us, right?"  
  
"Even so," began Koenma, "Your pride could be the end of you, Yusuke. So watch out! This guy appears to be stronger than Toguro…" he said in fear.  
  
Everyone went silent.  
  
"Well, I'm not afraid. Let's go!" said Hiei.  
  
6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969  
  
Kurama got up off of a very soft bed, even softer than his own. He raised his hand to his head. He had slept a long time and wondered if he had been drugged. As he brought his hand down he noticed that he was wearing a silk, shiny maroon kimono, outlined with satin transparent fabric the color of fuchsia.   
  
"Ah, I see you have awakened."  
  
Kurama turned his head quickly to that torturing sound.  
  
"Oh, don't look at me that way. I did no harm to you. I just couldn't see you in such garments. So…degrading, they were. Now, what do you think?"  
  
Kurama couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What? What kind of a question is that? Why have you brought me here? I was fine where I was! What are you planning?" he asked dangerously.  
  
"Fire, I like that. But seriously, are you going to fight me in that puny human form? Don't be serious."  
  
Kurama rose up off the bed. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am…the one who is able to walk through time…"  
  
"Dammit! Stop with your riddles!"  
  
"Very well. My name is not important. What is…is you, Kurama."  
  
Kurama gasped.  
  
"You see…I can give you that which is yours…your demon form…permanently…so that no harm can come to you, anymore…"  
  
"Hmm…I can guess that there is a price…"  
  
"What do you mean, Kurama? I am your friend…I only want to see you succeed……all you have to do is come with me…" the man said, as he held out a graceful hand.  
  
"What…am I to become your slave?"  
  
"Haha…if that's what you want…" His smile spread wider.  
  
"I don't have time for this…" said Kurama.  
  
"Of course, there are ways of making you comply…"  
  
Kurama had turned as if to walk away, but suddenly turned around at this.  
  
"You don't want Hiei to suffer, now do you…?"  
  
Kurama's eyes blazed with anger. "Do not attempt to anger me…"  
  
"You? Ha! I'm not afraid of you. Don't you understand? You couldn't even withstand my scent. You're nothing but a human! That's all you are now."  
  
"I! Am not! A…"  
  
"Go ahead and say it," he interrupted.  
  
"Damn you…" said Kurama.  
  
"You can't, can you? Are you finally ready to accept it? You're weak, Kurama. You always will be, until you become a full demon, once again."  
  
"But…how…" said Kurama, almost falling into his trap. "I will not play your foolish games! If the price is against Hiei, then you have no bargain! You're just wasting time."  
  
"Very well…I won't injure your beloved, harmless demon lover. But in exchange for your power, you must forget you ever knew him…and come with me…"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Sigh, are we there yet?" said an impatient Yusuke.  
  
"Quit whining, Yusuke," said Koenma. "There it is up ahead." Everyone looked a little further, and slowly, the clouds dissolved, revealing huge mountains that are clearly beyond average size. They finally reached the start of a mountain, and began to walk up the side of it.  
  
"Alright, everyone. We must be careful. No one has been near here for centuries. No telling what kind of evil lurks here…" warned Koenma.  
  
"Surely, you brought some reinforcements, sir…" hoped Botan.  
  
"Well, um, you remember back when the three items where stolen by Hiei, Kurama and that other demon?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Koenma pressed his forefingers together as he spoke. "My father still isn't over that and said that I couldn't bring anything like that with me, and what I could bring would be useless here…" said a worried Koenma.  
  
"Great. Just great…" said Yusuke.  
  
Keiko looked at Yusuke as he spoke. "H-hey, Yusuke…are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"B-b-because…" she started, trying not to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked a slightly disturbed Yusuke.  
  
"First, Poo, now this!" said Botan, also starting to laugh.  
  
"Aww, Yusuke, you look so cute!" said Keiko.  
  
Koenma and Kuwabara just laughed, while they continued walking.  
  
"What is it, already!?" shouted Yusuke.  
  
"I-it's just that…" started Keiko, still laughing.  
  
"Nice ears…" remarked Shizuru.  
  
Everybody busted out into uncontrollable laughter. Hiei and Yukina were a little bit ahead, and didn't really hear them, and they weren't stopping til they found Kurama.  
  
"What are you talking about? Huh?" said Yusuke. "Keiko…did you dye your hair? Hey, nice uniform…" he grinned.   
  
Once again Keiko slapped Yusuke hard. "Yusuke, you jerk! And no, I didn't dye my hair. Hey, what happened to Kuwabara?"  
  
"I'm right here!"  
  
"Wha?" said Yusuke, rubbing his cheek. "You're not Kuwabara!" said Yusuke, looking at a stranger.  
  
"Yeah I am, Urameshe! If you don't believe me, I'll beat you up so hard, Yukina'll need help healing ya!"  
  
"Well…it sounds like you…" said Yusuke. "Botan…what's going…Botan?"  
  
"What? Hey! What on earth am I wearing?! Oh my, this is out of style. Koenma, sir, please explain thi- Huh?"   
  
"Botan! Why are you staring at me like that!?" shouted Koenma.  
  
"Sir, are you feeling well?" asked Botan.  
  
"Hey, Shizuru! I was expecting you to hit me like usual…Shizuru?"   
  
Shizuru looked at the weapon slung over her back and replied to her brother. "Hey, this beats punching you! Now I can do some real damage!" she said.  
  
"AAaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!" screamed Kuwabara. His scream was finally heard and Hiei was nearly furious at this point. Their giggles and snorts had barely registered up to he and Yukina and he was sick and tired of their horseplay. "Can't they shut up!?" he demanded.  
  
"Um, Niichan…" said Yukina, tugging on her brother's sleeve. He could sense a slight worry in her voice. He turned around swiftly. His pupils shrank as he discovered six strange beings walking close behind him. Three of them were women, looking very capable of defending themselves with skillful weapons. One was definitely different, but Hiei and Yukina looked at the other two and thought they were seeing double. There were two men accompanying them. One was definitely some kind of demon, as his ears were definitely not human, and the other appeared to be a monk. They finally traced their eyes downward at a small animal, who appeared harmless.  
  
"What did you do to Urameshi and the others!!!??" shouted Hiei, dangerously.  
  
"What are you talking about?" said Yusuke. "It's us, Hiei."  
  
"This is quite strange…" said Hiei, still confused, recognizing his voice.  
  
The small animal looked up at the man with the cute ears. "Yusuke, this may sound strange, but…I've seen your face before…"   
  
Yusuke looked down at the animal with a look on his face that clearly said 'No shit, Sherlock.' "Whoa! What happened to your pacifier?" said Yusuke, disappointed at not being able to call him 'pacifier breath.'  
  
"There's no time for that, you idiot! Now, listen…these forms that have taken our bodies are from another dimension…perhaps from the same one that the person we are seeking is from," said Koenma.  
  
"What do you mean?" said Keiko.  
  
"This action was once called 'Semi-Possessive Migration.' It hasn't been used in ages. It's when someone with a great power is able to take the form of another's body from another world."  
  
"What?!" said everyone.  
  
"Now, don't worry. Whoever is responsible for this is only viewing what we view. In no way do they have control over our actions. For this transformation to work, each person that 'travels,' so to speak, must take on a body with a personality that somewhat resembles their own. For others that don't have a partner, they are placed in whatever's left."  
  
"Sounds like somebody got the shaft…" said Yusuke.  
  
"Yusuke! This is no time for jokes!" said Botan.  
  
"Koenma, who are these people?" asked Hiei.  
  
"The one inhabiting Yusuke, is a very powerful half-demon by the name of Inuyasha."  
  
"I've heard that name…" said Hiei. "He was a legend…"  
  
"Yes, and to continue," said Koenma. "Keiko, you have taken the form of the human girl, friend of Inuyasha, by the name of Kagome."  
  
"Um, okay," said Keiko. "At least I can defend myself," she said, eyeing the quill of arrows and bow on her back.  
  
"Kuwabara, you are the wise monk, Miroku, not always trusted by the ladies…" said Koenma, lightly.  
  
"Hey! What's THAT supposed to mean?!" said Kuwabara.  
  
"Just what it sounds like baby brother…fits you perfectly if you ask me," Shizuru smirked.  
  
Koenma turned to Shizuru, since she spoke. "You are the skillful demon hunter, Sango. I, myself, am the small but definitely not vulnerable fox demon, Shippo. It seems that for his purpose, I had to turn back to my usual form."  
  
"And what about me, sir?"  
  
"Tell me, Hiei…when you turned around did you notice that Keiko and Botan look strikingly the same?" asked Koenma.  
  
"Yes, I thought that exactly."  
  
"The reason being, Botan," said Koenma, turning back to Botan, "is that Kagome is the reincarnate of the elegant priestess, Kikyo, who was killed by Inuyasha, or so I've heard."  
  
"Yusuke! How DARE you murder me!!!!" yelled Botan in his face, angrily.  
  
"Hey, hey! Get a grip! I don't know this guy! I just look like him!" said Yusuke.  
  
"Uh huh. Then I guess you'll explain why you're with Botan and not me then?" threatened Keiko.  
  
"What?! Keiko!?" said a nervous Yusuke.  
  
"Keiko? Are you crazy?" said Botan.  
  
"This is interesting…" said Hiei in a triumphant tone.  
  
Koenma cleared his throat to retrieve the floor. "Rumor has it that Kikyo and Inuyasha were in love before death, and now he has two places in his heart…the memories of his days with Kikyo, and his unconscious growing love for Kagome."  
  
"See! There, Keiko, what were you worried about?" said Yusuke.   
  
"Sorry, Yusuke," blushed Keiko.  
  
"Okay, Koenma, so…these are the good guys, right?" said Yusuke.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright. Then how do you know all about them, yet you don't know the name of our opponent? Lemme guess, you were looking them up before you came across the evil guy's info?"   
  
"Well, not exactly. My father told me many stories about Inuyasha and his adventures. I just try to stay away from super-human evil beings every chance possible," said Koenma.  
  
'What a wimp,' thought Yusuke.  
  
"So, anyway, I'm not sure why it didn't affect you two," said Koenma to Hiei and Yukina. "Perhaps you two will be needed for a different purpose," said Koenma. "With that in mind, let's keep going."  
  
It was a long journey, and moments after their conversation, the strange people that possessed their figures returned to their rightful place. It was only an hour, before they reached the area in which Kurama was being detained.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So…dearest Kurama…have you reached your decision?"  
  
"I'd rather die alongside Hiei than be a powerful demon with no emotion."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. That's very sweet. But has it even crossed your mind that you may never see your precious Hiei again?"  
  
"Ung," grunted Kurama.   
  
"Sigh Kurama, could you think for a minute that I am trying to help you? Surely, you're a gentleman. I don't really want to hurt Hiei. That is beyond me. I came here to see you."  
  
"If that is true, then why did you kidnap me and bring me here, and declothe me, at that?"  
  
The tall man had been turned from him the entire time. All that was in view of Kurama was long, white silky hair that was much longer than his, along with something soft draped over his shoulder. The man was silent for a moment. He turned quickly, yet slowly, if that's possible, facing Kurama.  
  
"A-" Kurama gasped. His eyes swept across this mysterious man that continued to tease him. He first noticed the elegant bangs that encircled the exquisite crescent moon engraved into his brow. He noticed he was not much for browsing as he eyed his pale white kimono, only a hint of texture lay on his left shoulder, where battle armor rested. Next was the yellow sash, oh, the wonderful, alluring sash dipped in purple, that kept his interior covered. The wonders that lie beyond the sash were a mystery…  
  
Kurama felt something rush through him and suddenly he felt…warm inside. He pretended not to notice, but that was virtually impossible. Thinking like Hiei, he put on his best poker face, so not to appear…suspicious. But still, Kurama did not give in- even though this man, this gorgeous hunk of demon in front of him clearly defied all the limits of beauty. He stood his ground. He remembered the phrase, 'Looks can be deceiving.'  
  
Obviously in a daze, Kurama didn't even notice that the man had been walking towards him. Kurama braced himself, ready for punishment from confronting him, which could do him in in a matter of moments. Kurama knew this for some time. His ki was far stronger than his own. Surprisingly, the man went to the side of him, as if walking past him, facing in the opposite direction and stopped. "Surely, you don't know how foolish you are. Have you not been in search of the secret to making you whole forever? Why would one give up the chance to be truly great, even if it was for one moment? And even if I were to trick you, you seem clever enough to get what you want and doublecross me."  
  
'This is true…' Kurama thought. 'Where is this man from?' he thought, eyeing him in the corner of his eye. 'It's almost as if he thinks as I do…'   
  
"So…are you having second thoughts?"  
  
"Wha?" Kurama said as sweat began to form on his brow. How could he hear his inner thoughts? Only his friends or Hiei could hear him. This man is…dare I say…dangerous…  
  
The man turned and walked back in front of Kurama. Kurama stayed focused…Focused…on those glimmering golden eyes that stared straight back. The man firmly planted his hands on his shoulders, slightly taller than Kurama. As he did this, Kurama's courage dwindled. 'What is wrong with me? This man clearly wants me for my power…he said so himself…I imagine once he finds a way to infiltrate my power for his own use, he will surely murder me…so why am I standing here accepting it? Maybe because I'm no match for his strength? Oh, why did I not listen to Hiei? How I miss my precious, little fire demon…'  
  
The man suddenly eyed the sweat sliding down Kurama's cheek. "There is no need to fear me, for I will do no harm to you if you agree to join me."  
  
"What did you want me to do?" said Kurama, in a naïve tone, yet still suspicious deep inside.  
  
The man looked at Kurama. Suspense was heavy as Kurama waited for his response. The man suddenly took his hands off of his shoulders in a quick motion. He turned, leaving Kurama with quite a confused look. He proceeded to walk away. "Well, if I were to agree to be a part of your ploy, it wouldn't be fair to me to have a partner known only for mysterious pseudonyms."  
  
Hearing this, the man stopped. "I am called…Sesshomaru…" he said, and walked away.  
  
'What?' thought Kurama in shock. 'I know that name…the legendary demon…from the feudal era…'  
  
::flashback::  
  
'He was the one…back when I found that wondrous treasure…before I was defeated…could it be?'  
  
::end flashback::  
  
Kurama had returned to the new, soft bed that he had awakened on. He thought long and hard, for about an hour. Soon, he got up, in search for Sesshomaru. He finally found him in a den on the side of the mountain…yards away from Kurama's bed. He was sitting, eyes closed…perhaps pondering about something. Man, if it was me there I don't know who I'd choose!! Kurama cleared his throat in a professional manner and oh, was it sexy, and that's natural for him. Sesshomaru opened his dreamy eyes and directed his attention to the kitsune.  
  
"Yes…?"  
  
"I've…come to a decision…"  
  
"Oh?" said a surprised Sesshomaru.  
  
"I remember you…" Kurama said.  
  
Sesshomaru bowed his head. "Well…now that you know…what have you decided?"  
  
"I want to know why…"   
  
Sesshomaru stood up and walked out of the cave and stopped a few feet away. "Why?" he asked in a confused tone.  
  
"Don't pretend to play dumb," Kurama said, following him out of the cave. "You informed them of my motive! That's why I had to flee from the Makai. Why…?"  
  
"Because of this…" Sesshomaru said and held up a tiny object that twinkled between his fingers.  
  
Kurama's eyes widened. "That's…"  
  
Sesshomaru slowly turned back toward him, looking down at the object. "Yes. It is a fragment of the Ciccone jewel…and during the time that it was valuable, you tried to take it from me!"  
  
"But…but I don't understand…you…you don't need such power…you are powerful enough on your own, Sesshomaru."  
  
"One would think so…however, there is one who sorely tests my patience…and I vow to vanquish him at all costs."  
  
"And may I ask whom you are speaking of?"  
  
"Do not involve yourself with things that are not your concern."  
  
"Forgive me. It was wrong of me to intrude."   
  
Sesshomaru returned his attention to the jewel. "However, my use for this has now ended, by my meeting you."  
  
"I still don't understand."  
  
Sesshomaru turned his gaze to Kurama. "My master sent me here to find you, and in doing so, he would make you whole again, so that with your help, he would become invincible. However, recent events have made me question his incentive. That man is as merciless as I am. He would do you in before you had a chance to surrender."  
  
"Meaning, if I don't cooperate, then I am disposable?"  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"I see…" said Kurama.  
  
"A word from the wise: Do not be foolish. He has incredible power despite what he may seem. You must be prepared to defend yourself. There appears to be no other way. You must use the shard to return you to your true form."  
  
"There must be another way!" Kurama shouted.  
  
"Kurama…I know how you feel…but don't you want to protect Hiei? Think about what might happen to him and anyone else you care about."  
  
"Mother…Yusuke and the others…"   
  
"You must think carefully about it…"  
  
"Very well. Then, I must ask the question of how am I supposed to trust you? Surely, you have given me all this information, and I am certain you were destined to receive something from your master for completing your mission."  
  
Sesshomaru turned from him once again. "Please understand… Yoko…"  
  
"WHAT?" Kurama was blushing!!  
  
"I indeed do not intend to harm you. It pains me to say this…regarding my reputation as a ruthless demon…" However, he did not finish his sentence. It was as if he didn't want to.  
  
"I'm sorry…WHAT WAS THAT?" said a very confused Kurama.  
  
"It is my duty…to kill you if you do not agree to accept this ordeal. My master would make sure of that so that you could not interfere with his idea of total domination of all time and space. I could not agree more, for that is my wish as well…"  
  
"Hmph," said Kurama.  
  
"However, I can no longer commit such a crime…"  
  
He was silent for a moment, and Kurama waited patiently.  
  
"It was such an easy task. Actually, it was quite the journey getting here. How delightful to feel so free. And being evil makes it all the more enjoyable. I eagerly accepted the offer, surely I would gain something from this. It never even phased me that I'd be taking another life. Why should it? Killing is my purpose, it's what I live for. However, I now question the significance of my choices…"  
  
"Well, I guess it's better late than never…" said Kurama.  
  
"Heh, heh. Kurama, you still don't get it…"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Sesshomaru turned to him. "When I saw you, I thought 'This will be so easy. Another brilliant slaughter, committed by the great Lord Sesshomaru…how delightful…' Yes, that is what I thought…" he said and then stared into Kurama's eyes. "Until I fell in love with my prey."  
  
"W…w…wha?"  
  
"Kurama…you must use it. Think of Hiei. Think of your friends. The fate of the world rests in your hands."  
  
"But…what will happen to you?" he said with compassion, coming closer to Sesshomaru.   
  
"You need not worry about me. I have accepted my fate. And if it is death by my master, I have no regrets."  
  
"FOOL!!!!!!!!!!" a voice boomed from above them.  
  
A great force rushed through the mountain with the speed of…well, faster than Hiei. A dark shadow rushed through the area. Kurama sailed backward, falling on the silky surface of the bed prepared for him by Sesshomaru.  
  
"Kurama!" shouted Sesshomaru with unforeseen compassion! He ran up to him and lifted his head gently. His eyes then trailed down to the severe wound in his abdomen. "You BASTARD!!!" cried Sesshomaru up above him, glaring at his master.   
  
Kurama trembled in his grasp. "S-sessho…ma…ru…"  
  
"Yoko…" said Sesshomaru with a smile, stopping the tears from running down his chin.  
  
"I-it isn't that bad…is…it?"  
  
"Kurama…" he said, tearing up even more.  
  
"I…appreciate you…Ses…sho…ma…ru…thank you…for…"  
  
"Kurama, I did nothing…"  
  
"You…idiot…" Kurama said and with his last ounce of strength pulled Sesshomaru down and their lips met. Their tongues immediately found each other, with such a longing…like it was meant to be…how regretful it was that, not only was it their first kiss…but also…their last… They finally parted for a little air. "Yoko…do you realize what you have just done?"  
  
"I know…I figured…that's why it…was…so hard for…you…to tell me…but…this way…I can die…knowing…that it was…worth it…"  
  
"Kurama…" Sesshomaru said, running a finger along his mouth. His lips and tongue were now infected with the deadly poison that Sesshomaru possessed in his very body. "Use this…if you can…" he said and inserted the shard into his dying body.  
  
"Hey! What's going on here!" shouted Yusuke, seeing only the two present. "Hey! What have you done to Kurama!? Hey..H-Hiei, wait!" Too late. Hiei was GONE.   
  
"Dammit!" said Yusuke.   
  
"Hey! You guys better get out of my way!!"  
  
Yukina turned to the voice. "It's…THEM…"  
  
Everyone turned around to see what she was talking about. The one who shouted out the warning was running forward. With no hesitation, he unsheathed his mighty sword.  
  
"The…Tetsusaiga…" whimpered Koenma.  
  
"Hey…do I know you?" said an annoyed Inuyasha.  
  
"Me…N-no! But I am a friend! Really!" said Koenma.  
  
Inuyasha ignored his cry for mercy, AS USUAL, heh heh.   
  
"Inuyasha, these people seem to be on our side," informed Miroku.  
  
"I knew that," mumbled Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome whispered as she ran up to him. "Please tell me again why you decided to bring Kikyo along?"  
  
And in the same whisper he responded, along with a little frustration mixed in. "How many times do I have to tell you that she is changed, Kagome? And we may need her help. Don't tell me that you think two sacred arrows aren't better than one?"  
  
"Well, I…" Kagome blushed in defeat.   
  
He looked up above to see a tall figure shifting. "SESSHOMARU!!! Get your ass down here and fight me!"  
  
"Uh…Koenma, this guy's scarin' me…" said Kuwabara.  
  
"Ha! You big puppy! You say that now after all this time of wanting to fight ME?" said Yusuke with a chuckle.  
  
"Yeah, but Urameshi, this guy's gone mental. Look at the size o' that sword he's got!!! Mine's only a stick o' lightning!"  
  
"Pssh. Whatever…" said Yusuke.  
  
The tall man turned and his hair shifted to the right side of his back. His eyes focused. "InuYasha…" he growled. Suddenly he heard a howl of danger and rushing wind. "Forget about that weakling. You are looking for me." Sesshomaru turned back around with regret to face the one person he did not want to see at that moment. "Who in the HELL do you think you are, you fucking freak!?" said Hiei.   
  
"Hiei…" said Sesshomaru. "I don't want to fight you…"  
  
"Well, it is not your decision to make!!" he said and flitted to the bed. "Kurama…" he said as compassion returned to his voice.  
  
Kurama's eyes were closed. "H…Hi……ei?…is…that…you?" He opened his eyes and smiled.  
  
Hiei grasped his hand and Kurama felt the extreme warmth coming from his fingers. "You stupid fox. Why don't you ever listen?" he said with a look of anger.   
  
"Ah…" hissed Kurama in pain. Hiei released his hand at this and glared at Sesshomaru. "You…BASTARD! You must be the lowest scum of the planet! Taking on poor Kurama. Kurama that would sooner help someone than hurt. Kurama who always hesitates. Kurama who always thinks positive. Kurama who constantly thinks there is an answer to everything. All these things make me want to hate him…but who could hate such a kind-hearted person…even if he is part human…"  
  
"Hiei…" said Botan.  
  
"Hiei, you- sigh. Forget it…your mind is set. You wouldn't believe me even if I told you," said Sesshomaru.  
  
"Quit stalling and let's finish this!" said Hiei. The two made sure to get to a safe battle area, far from Kurama.  
  
"I don't think you know who you're dealing with, Peewee!"  
  
"Who in the Hell-? Well, if it isn't Inuyasha…" said Hiei. "I'm not impressed. I can sense your pathetic human stench from here…"  
  
"Hey! Who you callin' pathetic, Shorty! And how do you know who I am?"  
  
"Hmph," said Hiei.  
  
"HEY! I know you're not laughing at me! You really think you can handle my brother? Please, don't make ME laugh."  
  
"Brother?" said Hiei, with a surprised look.  
  
"Damn you, Inuyasha. No one cares," said Sesshomaru.  
  
The cast of Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha were getting acquainted while the others were rambling on. Keiko and Kagome were chummy, as well as the others that shared bodies. Well…except Miroku, who couldn't stand Kuwabara, but was quickly remedied as his hand glided across Keiko's butt. "You pervert!" she said and slapped him EXTREMELY hard.   
  
"Unnnuhhh…" cried Miroku as he hit the ground.  
  
"Wow, that's better than when I say the S word," said Kagome.  
  
"Yeah. Teach me to have such an impact," said Sango, as she put her arm over Keiko's shoulder. "I keep practicing but nothing seems to work."  
  
"Um, what's the S word, Kagome?" said Keiko.  
  
"Oh, it's just a little control mechanism I have over Inuyasha," giggled Kagome.   
  
"Control mechanism, my ass!" he shouted from afar. He raised his Tetsusaiga, setting his aim on Sesshomaru.   
  
"Hey, InuYasha?" said Kagome.  
  
"What?" he said in his infamous annoyed tone.  
  
"You look tired. Why don't you take a rest, and- SIT BOY!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Aaaaaaahhh!!!!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Impressive…" said Koenma, who was waiting for the real action to start.  
  
"Dammit!" said Inuyasha. 'If only I didn't care for her so much…' he thought and smiled to himself.  
  
One who stood far from the group, especially Kagome, finally spoke. "Fools…you best get serious. I feel a much more intense presence here…"   
  
"What?! Kikyo, what could you mean?" cried a newly frightened Shippo.  
  
"I feel it too…" said Miroku. "Sango…" he said, nodding at her.  
  
She nodded back. She gasped. "Miroku, LOOK!"  
  
Everyone looked upward and saw a vibrant pink shining light, increasing in brightness. Kagome's eyes widened.   
  
Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha. "Hmm…we shall finish this another time, Inuyasha…"  
  
"What?! Where the hell are YOU goin'?!"  
  
"Hm. Hm hm. You imbecile," he chuckled. Suddenly, the growing light exploded and created an immense pink fountain, as something was threatening to burst through the tide.  
  
"What the hell is THAT?!" cried Yusuke.  
  
"You don't want to know…" shuddered Koenma, who had returned to his baby stage.  
  
Hiei narrowed his eyes into slits. Concentrating…  
  
Yukina shuddered and got down on her knees. Yusuke noticed and since Hiei was far away, he thought he'd help. "Yukina…are you alright?"  
  
"Yusuke…" she shivered. "I'm…scared…" Yusuke got close to her and held her in a tight hug, careful to make sure nothing happened without him looking. Therefore, he turned her away from the action and comforted her. "It's alright…" he said, rubbing her back. "Kuwabara! Get over here!"  
  
"Uh, right!" he said, a little afraid. Kuwabara took Yusuke's place and not holding any restraints, Yukina threw herself at Kuwabara to everyone's dismay. "Kazuma!!!"  
  
He shuddered, feeling very loved and very scared. "I'm here, sweetie…" he said, seriously, for a change.  
  
'What is this strange power?' thought Miroku.  
  
"Dammit. Did I miss something?!" said Inuyasha at Hiei, because he didn't know what else to say.  
  
"Shut up. Sniveling only makes you look dumber," said Hiei.  
  
"YOU!" said Inuyasha.   
  
"Hey. Koenma, sir. Where did Sesshomaru go? Was he the intruder?"  
  
"Indeed he was, Botan. He seems to have escaped from the area. I think he is the wisest of all of us, but I can't just leave Yusuke! What am I supposed to do?!"  
  
Suddenly, a shimmering arrow flew through the air and pierced the huge tidal wave. It pulsated inside its destination.  
  
"Kikyo!? What are you doing?!" shouted Kagome.   
  
"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!" echoed an enormous voice. "You fool! You are weak AND pathetic!!!! You are nothing but a walking corpse. I should condemn you to hell for trying to defy me!"  
  
'That voice…'  
  
The waters finally broke apart, like the parting of the Red Sea. Hiei's eyes widened and his mouth dropped as he took in the long silver hair and cunning ears, far surpassing Inuyasha's, swept up in white cottony fabric. "It can't be…but…I did sense it…"  
  
Kuwabara shuddered. "It's…Yoko Kurama…"  
  
"The Legendary Bandit…?" said Yusuke in terror.  
  
"But…Kurama that's impossible! How-"  
  
Hiei's words were cut off. "Ah, Hiei. Hiei, the one who left me for dead…I should cut out your esophagus with my fingernails."  
  
"What?" said Hiei, in shock.  
  
"Ha. Don't tell me you actually thought I'd take mercy. Now that that cretin Sesshomaru has turn tail and fled, you have fit my eye perfectly. " He glared away. "And don't think you others are going to escape my wrath."  
  
Both teams stood together in fright and awe. "How could we beat something like that?" said Kagome. She gasped.  
  
Inuyasha leapt backwards. "Kagome…what is it?"  
  
"He…h-has a…jewel shard in his stomach…"  
  
"What?!" said the YYH cast.  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" said Yusuke, trying to stick out from the crowd.  
  
Quickly, Miroku explained.  
  
"AH…." said everyone.  
  
"Well, shit. I don't know what's wrong with Kurama. But we came here to get him and if he doesn't want to come with us then we have no choice but to drag him back!" said Yusuke in anger.  
  
"This should be entertaining!" said Yoko. "Death Tree!"  
  
"Oh shit," said Kuwabara, remembering.  
  
"Well that's just perfect. I'll take this time to become a woodcutter. Tetsusaiga!" said Inuyasha, diving into the path.  
  
"No! Inuyasha! You mustn't!" said Botan.  
  
"Hey. Aren't you the grim reaper or somethin'? Seems like you're already dead and I don't see you coming in here with me!" he said.  
  
"Be careful, Inuyasha!" shouted Miroku.  
  
"What can we do?" said Koenma, hiding behind Botan.   
  
"Sir? What happened to you?"  
  
"I don't know, Botan. My best guess is the Ciccone jewel has kept me from transforming back to my teenage form and I can't do anything to reverse it. Yusuke! Get in there and help Inuyasha!"  
  
"I was just gonna, pacifier breath! Geez!" said Yusuke.  
  
"You know what? I think we should let those boys live together," Kagome whispered to Keiko about their 'men.' Keiko gave her a confused look.  
  
"You actually think your pride could defeat me?!" The tree lashed out and melted one of Inuyasha's arms just below the shoulder. "DAMMIT!"  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome and Kikyo shouted, running toward him. It was like looking into a mirror.  
  
"I'll help too!" said Yukina, with determination. 'I must get in there and heal him…' she thought, approaching him. Kikyo called on a soul to take shape for the arm, while Yukina healed the inside, out.  
  
"HIEI!"  
  
"What?" said a confused Hiei.  
  
"What the hell's the matter with you?" said Yusuke. "Help us!"  
  
Hiei stood there in shock. He knew he was no match for the death tree. He was frozen for a while, unable to move, until that 'stupid human' zapped some sense into him. What could he do? This was his life, his love, his Kurama. He didn't want to hurt him. "Urameshi! What am I supposed to do?! I don't want to harm him," he managed to say, pushing his courage. Hiei not wanting to harm? That's weird if you ask me…  
  
"Well…dammit…I dunno…but I do know that you can stop looking like a little girl who lost her dolly and get your ass out here and make a difference!" said Yusuke.  
  
'He's right…' Hiei thought. 'But…'  
  
"Hiei!"  
  
"Hm?" He turned into the direction of the unfamiliar voice. "That man is NOT Yoko Kurama! He's being manipulated by the jewel shard inside of him!" said Kagome.  
  
"It's true…" said another voice.  
  
Hiei turned and rested scornful eyes at Sesshomaru.   
  
"I didn't know it would hurt him…"   
  
"LIES!!!!" yelled Hiei. "You came here to make his life a living hell, and don't you attempt at justifying it."  
  
Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and tried to read his face. 'Strange…is…Sesshomaru being honest?'   
  
"FOOLS!" Yoko Kurama shouted once again.   
  
"Kikyo. I know you don't like me very much, but we MUST get that shard out of him!" said Kagome.  
  
"NOT SO FAST, LITTLE GIRL!" came a voice.  
  
A dark cloud flooded over the mountain. The entire area became dark and ominous. A man sailed down out of the shady haze to reveal himself. "I wouldn't do that if I were you…" he warned.  
  
Inuyasha tried to sit up, his arm partially healed. "Well, I should have known that smell. NARAKU! You coward! Come down here and fight me!"  
  
"There he goes again…" said Sango. "Wait…NARAKU?!"  
  
"NARAKU!" repeated everyone.  
  
"Yes. It is good to see you all again. Especially you…Koenma."  
  
"Doh!" said Koenma, who's figure shrunk down to a pea.   
  
"Who is this? Another challenge? Please. No one can withstand my gruesome Death Tree. You shall die as well," said Yoko as he commanded a branch his way."  
  
"Heh. I think not," Naraku said, waving a hand.  
  
An enormous baritone yell escaped from the Fox demon. "You are in my control, you underling, for you see, this shard is tainted with my blood." He directed his gaze to the little man in the black cloak. "You see Hiei…It was my plan all along to steal this wonderful piece of work from this world. Don't you think he'd make me a powerful ally?"  
  
"Damn you!" growled Hiei, as he ripped his cloak off in anger, and it seems he forgot his tank top today! Whoo!!!!!! Hoo!!!!!!  
  
"Wait, Hiei."  
  
Hiei turned and gave Sesshomaru an awkward eye. "Please. Listen to me. Naraku is very strong. You must not take him on alone. But, before you go, understand that I put the shard inside of Kurama so that he could live and possibly have a chance to end this. Ever since I stole that beautiful treasure from you, I have noticed the deep bond that he shares with you, and it is for you and only you. I could not bear to fulfill Naraku's evil deed. I was wrong for deciding to be his decoy. But now, that has all changed and I am ready to take him down! Please, let me fight by your side. For Kurama."  
  
"Hn," said Hiei, finally starting to accept Sesshomaru's weak apology.  
  
"The hell? No way!" said Inuyasha, seeing Sesshomaru walking up to join them.  
  
"Come on, Inuyasha! You two are brothers! You should at least fight as a team!" said Kagome.  
  
"Tch," said Inuyasha, still laying down.  
  
"Hmph. I never said I was aiding you all," said Sesshomaru. "I will help Hiei and Urameshi's party."  
  
"Hmm," smiled Kikyo.   
  
"Well, we'll be fine on our own, thanks," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Speak for yourself. I'm kinda glad he's fighting for me," said Kuwabara.  
  
"Aww. Now I can tell all of his buddies at school that he's a wuss," chirped Shizuru.  
  
"Don't you dare!" shouted Kuwabara.   
  
"Your desperate attempts will do you no justice," said Naraku.   
  
"Is that so?" said Inuyasha, getting up. "IRON REAVER!" Rocks came tumbling down on Yoko as Inuyasha struck the side of the mountain.  
  
"Come on, Kikyo! Now's our chance!" shouted Kagome.  
  
"Hmph," said Kikyo, before she ran alongside her towards the fallen demon.  
  
Before they could get close enough to take aim, Yoko Kurama punched the rocks on top of him until he was covered in grains of sand.  
  
"Well, that didn't work…" said Inuyasha, his other arm now fully healed, as he gritted his teeth. "Guess I'll have to use FORCE!" Inuyasha ran up to the immense, now upright demon and focused really hard.   
  
"What is THAT?" said Yusuke, just behind Inuyasha, as a purple wind pushed itself against a blue one.  
  
"It's the wind scar…" said Koenma. "An amazing attack that unleashes the Tetsusaiga's true power.  
  
"I can see it…I'm takin' it…" said Inuyasha, as he raised his sword back to strike. He pulled down to release, but…what was wrong? The sword didn't move.   
  
"Huh? What?!" Inuyasha looked back. "Hey! Let go of my arm!"  
  
"No!" said Hiei. "You can't! You can't use it! I won't let you!"  
  
"What the hell's your problem, little man!? We're gonna die if I don't!"  
  
"You couldn't possibly comprehend," said Hiei. "This man…he's my…" the words drifted away as his courage did simultaneously.  
  
"What?! You know this guy?! You really need to think about it before you go making friends with people like this!" he shouted at him.  
  
"Shut up, you simpleton! He's…not always like this…" said Hiei, losing the will to speak.  
  
"Let me finish this for Hiei," said Yusuke. Hiei gave him a death glare and Yusuke nodded with assurance that he wouldn't say anything out of context- in other words, anything that had to do with Hiei's private matters. "This demon who you are about to kill is one of my best friends. He is part human, like you. He only gets this way when he finds a certain power that allows the cells in his body to rearrange to how they were a few hundred years ago, if that makes sense. Ordinarily, he's just your average gentle, polite human."  
  
"What? You think I'm gonna buy that garbage?" said Inuyasha. 'Where's that stupid flea when you need him…' he thought.  
  
"Please! Inuyasha!" said Kagome. "Perhaps they are telling the truth! It's not like they ran away when he appeared!"  
  
"This is true…they are fighting with us too," said Miroku.  
  
"Yeah. So quit being so selfish and let us all help!" shouted Sango.  
  
"Oh, all right. You guys make me sick," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Hn," said Hiei.  
  
"Is the reunion over?! I'd really like to put you all in your place now!!! And it's not a request!" shouted Yoko Kurama. "And when I finish them, it's your turn," he said as his eyes trailed to the corner.  
  
"Hahaha! You think you can defy me? You ungrateful BEAST!" Naraku rose his hand and from it shot a strand of demons into Yoko's back.   
  
"Ahhh!!" screamed Yoko Kurama.  
  
"Hmm…" smiled Naraku. Suddenly his expression changed to surprise. "What?!" The demons were suddenly absorbed.   
  
"You amateur. Nothing can withstand the power of my Death Tree!! It feeds off of demons!"  
  
"Hn. Looks like your plan failed miserably," smiled Hiei.  
  
"Impossible!" said Naraku. "I am supposed to reign victorious! I will not let you destroy all that I have bled for!"  
  
"Save it, Naracoon!" said Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, it's a BABoon!" whispered Miroku.  
  
"Whatever! You with me?" he asked Yusuke.  
  
"Let's do it," said Yusuke in his heroic tone.  
  
"You are most amusing!" said Naraku. He sailed forward to attack them, but was stopped short as a black blur rushed in his path. "I don't think so, asshole."  
  
"Hmm…so ready to die…so soon…" said Naraku, with a brief smile.  
  
"Hn. Only if you die first," smiled Hiei evilly.   
  
"You don't know who you're dealing with, small one," said Naraku.   
  
Within a second, Hiei whizzed by and hacked off part of the baboon skull with his katana. Naraku gasped at such speed and cunning.  
  
"You know. My friends are one thing. And I've known them for a long time. However, I just met you, and already you're criticizing me, and quite frankly, it's pissing me OFF!!!!" shouted Hiei.  
  
Naraku rubbed the sharp edge left on the remainder of the skull and laughed. "Yes…that's right. Let out your anger on me. It seems to be your source of strength."  
  
"Shut up! You know nothing about me!" said Hiei.   
  
Naraku pulled out a sword and they began to duel.  
  
----------------  
  
"Alright you overgrown wolf cub!" said Inuyasha. "This is for Koga! Who would probably be dying to take my place in fighting you!"  
  
"Inuyasha…" said Kagome.  
  
"Come on…" said Kikyo.  
  
"Huh?" said Kagome.   
  
"We can do this together."  
  
Kagome had a shocked look on her face. 'Did Kikyo just say what I thought she said?' she thought. She smiled at her. "Right."  
  
Inuyasha leapt forward and slashed threw three of the branches from the tree at once. "Ha! Chop Suey!" he said with a grin. "Huh?" said Inuyasha as they grew back quickly.  
  
"That's…no good…" said Yusuke.  
  
"Well, be my guest, Mr. Spirit Detective," said Inuyasha.  
  
"With pleasure," said Yusuke. He jumped up and aimed his finger at Yoko.  
  
"HA! You think your puny little finger is going to hurt me!?"  
  
"Well, no. I've got some help this time," he said. "SPIRIT GUN!!!!" The amazing jolt flew from his finger and it looked as if Genkai was visibly there standing in his spot, aiming too. The shot went up and pierced Yoko Kurama's vision, blinding him.  
  
"DAMN YOU!!!" yelled Yoko, as he clawed at his eyes.  
  
"Kuwabara, you dweeb! Get out there and help Yusuke!!!"   
  
"But-"  
  
"Shut up! Keiko and I will take care of Yukina," said Shizuru.   
  
"Uh, right!" said a trembling Kuwabara as he grasped his little stick, igniting his spirit sword and with no hesitation began slicing off the branches with Inuyasha.   
  
------------  
  
Meanwhile, the duel continued, and it seem to be without end. "You fight well for a misfit."  
  
"Hn. Is that a compliment?" said Hiei. He struck his sword against Naraku's and they held them together, scratching against each other. Naraku played a cruel trick and a tree root shot out from beneath him and slashed Hiei in the back, hard.   
  
"Hah! Hn," said Hiei, smiling. He stepped back and sheathed his katana.  
  
"So…giving up already I see…I was hoping this would be a good fight…"  
  
"Hn. And so it shall…" said Hiei, as heclenched his right fist. Sparks of darkness emanated around his arm as he ripped the band from his forehead revealing his Dragone eye, as it radiated a bright blue.  
  
"So…I suppose that you can see better than me…but that doesn't shift the odds, strange one…"  
  
"Hn hn. Stupid Half-demon," said Hiei. His whole body seemed to be smothered in darkness. A black dragon emerged from his focused point, which was his right arm and summoned it to attack.   
  
"Aaah!!!!!" shouted Naraku in pain. This really took him off guard. He didn't sense the power that this demon was capable of.  
  
"Hn," said Hiei, as he watched the disguised figure cower and moan.  
  
--------------  
  
"Now Kagome and Kikyo! Before he has a chance!" yelled Koenma.  
  
"Who's that runt think he's talking to?" asked Kikyo.  
  
Kagome shrugged. They both steaded their arrows simultaneously.   
  
"Hey! What the heck are they doin?!" said an always oblivious Kuwabara.  
  
"Nevermind that! Help me keep these things under control while they do their job, okay?!" said Inuyasha, annoyed.  
  
The two released their arrows and both hit the mark on the jewel. The arrows glistened inside the open wound as they began to close in. Terrifying screams could be heard from the great Fox demon as the jewel was drawn out from his large crevice. Suddenly, his Death Tree shrunk and vanished.   
  
"All right!" said Inuyasha, triumphantly.  
  
"Cowabunga!" said Kuwabara, who received strange looks.  
  
The shard suddenly came out floating in the air, hostless. "No you don't!" said Inuyasha as he lashed forward and sliced the jewel with his Tetsusaiga and it dissolved.  
  
----------  
  
"No!" said Naraku, looking at his dream vanish. "You will die for this, worm!" he lunged at Hiei.  
  
"Mind if we drop in?" said Miroku, accompanied by Sango.  
  
"Hn," said Hiei. "I didn't ask for reinforcements."  
  
"Too bad. I was getting bored," said Sango.  
  
"Have it your way," said Hiei as he sent the Dragon at Naraku once again. Naraku chuckled and sliced right through his dragon, severing his arm. "What?!" said Hiei. "Where did this power come from?"  
  
"Oh, how you so easily underestimate me, you pathetic excuse for a fire demon!" said Naraku.   
  
"HIYAaaaaaa!!!!" shouted Sango as she threw her boomerang at Naraku, who easily dodged. While he was occupied doing that, she unsheathed her katana swiftly and sliced what would seem to be his arm. Not quick enough, for he had sliced down her shoulder, barely missing her heart as she dropped back.  
  
"Sango!" said Miroku, rushing to her aid.  
  
"I'm…f-fine," she said, struggling to get up. "Don't worry about me."  
  
"Gosh, Mr. Koenma. I'm scared," said Shippo.  
  
"Me too, kid!" he said and they hugged, with tears flowing down their bodies.  
  
Naraku laughed at his opponents' stupidity. "Now is the time to quit playing games!" he said, and unleashed his poison insects.  
  
Hiei's eyes bugged out, but still took his battle stance.   
  
Miroku, who was holding Sango up from her back, looked up. "No, Hiei! You mustn't attack them! They'll just inject their deadly poison!"  
  
Hiei gasped, as he thought of Sesshomaru's warning, and how he took it so lightly.  
  
"That's right…" smiled Naraku. The insects swarmed around Hiei and he gasped once more, sweat collecting on his half-naked form. Suddenly, the insects were being driven away. Hiei quickly turned and noticed a large hole in the monk's hand that was sucking the insects in.   
  
"You fool! I thought you said-"  
  
"Aah!" said Miroku in pain. "I know…but…you have to save Kurama, remember? Now, go!"  
  
"Monk…" he said in sadness.  
  
"Go!" pushed Miroku.  
  
"Miroku!" said Sango, as she crawled up to him, who was now down on his knees.   
  
"Have you had enough?" said Naraku, as another form jumped down, shielding Miroku and Sango.  
  
"Ah, well, if it isn't the traitor," said Naraku.  
  
"Burn in hell, Naraku," said Sesshomaru.  
  
"Oh, is that any way to talk to your master?"  
  
"Excuse me? What I see in from of me is clearly a mirage. Any and Every living thing runs from me if they're intelligent."  
  
"Hmm…" said Naraku at the cheap insult.  
  
"Miroku! I'm comin'!" shouted Inuyasha, unaware of Sesshomaru's presence. "Ow!" he said as he tripped over something large. "The hell?"  
  
"Ha! Don't tell me you thought I was dead?!"  
  
"What?! It can't be…" said Inuyasha, looking up at the Fox demon. "We took the shard out, You! You should be as gentle as a kitten! Now, heel!" commanded Inuyasha.  
  
"What an idiot," chuckled Yoko Kurama. "I am my own keeper. No one or nothing controls me!!!!!" shouted Yoko Kurama.  
  
"Ha Ha HAAAA! Incredible!" shouted Naraku.  
  
"Not as incredible as this!" said Sesshomaru, as he slashed through the covering, aiming for where Naraku's liver would be.  
  
"You, fool!" said Naraku, holding himself where he just sliced him. "Slashing me with the new arm I gave you with one of the shards I found!" He was right. Sesshomaru's arm was completely healed, as if Inuyasha had never cut it off. That was clearly the bargain for doing Naraku's dirty work.   
  
"Found? Don't you mean stolen?" he said, lunging in to attack again.   
  
Hiei ran from their quarrel. 'These two seem to have been wanting this for centuries,' he thought. He ran towards Yoko Kurama and looked on in shock as he continued to fight without the aid of the jewel shard! He watched as Inuyasha attempted to strike at the demon's roots once again, not knowing what to do since Hiei didn't want him harmed. "Dammit! This isn't helping!!!" said Inuyasha, getting bored at the continuously healing branches.  
  
"Inuyasha, don't you dare!" threatened Kagome. 'This doesn't make sense…why is he still fighting us?' thought Kagome.  
  
"Mr. Koenma, why didn't the evil wear off when the girls took out the shard?"  
  
"Well, what I know about the legendary bandit is that he is ruthless, and never runs from a fight," said Koenma.  
  
"But, we are his friends!" yelled Shippo, interrupting him.  
  
"Yes, but, his nature has always been being stubborn. He won't quit until his opponent is vanquished. Believe me, I've seen him in battle. And, the way he's be lead, he has good reason to hate us all."  
  
"Oh, no…" said Shippo, losing hope.  
  
"Oh, now come on! We've got Yusuke out there! And we know he'd never give up! He's the most stubborn of the gang if you ask me! Well, there's a bit of a controversy with Hiei, but you know what I mean! We can do this!" encouraged Botan.  
  
"Let's hope so…" said Koenma, poking his forefingers together again.  
  
"Kurama! Stop this!"  
  
"What? Who dare dubs me such a lowly title?" said Yoko.  
  
"It is I, Hiei."  
  
"Do you really want to fight me, Hiei? I don't think you do. I will not show mercy. I will kill you and not think twice about my decision."  
  
"I don't think you mean that," said Hiei.  
  
"Oh?" said Yoko, as he lunged out one of his branches and whacked him, unbalancing him, as Hiei fell on his back. "Hmph. Can't believe I actually spared you," he said, noting that he struck him on the blunt side, avoiding using the teeth.  
  
Hiei shook his head, partly from the blow, and part unbelieving. "Hiei…" a voice echoed in his head. Hiei darted up. 'Kurama?' he thought.  
  
"Hiei…help me…" the voice echoed through his head.  
  
"Kurama!" he shouted. Everyone heard him shout and thought he just went mental. Hiei looked up at the demon. Suddenly, he could visualize a barrier, deep inside Yoko Kurama. A blurry figure, that slowly cleared. Could it be…Kurama?!   
  
Hiei ran up to the demon. "Give me back my kitsune!" he shouted, talking out of his head.  
  
"Hahahahaha! You're a real prize," he said. "What the hell are you talking about? The only honorable one you see is I."  
  
"Hn!" said Hiei, disgusted.  
  
"Enough stalling. You shall die now," said Yoko Kurama, sending a saliva-filled mouth at Hiei. Suddenly it wretched in pain, as did its wielder.  
  
"Impossible! My death tree is invincible!" Suddenly his eyes widened. "Shuuichi!!! You foolish bastard! Stop this right now!"  
  
"Let's try this again," said Hiei, as he unsheathed his katana, and sliced at the branches. Yoko screamed, and the branches did not grow back. Inuyasha helped with his Iron Reaver Soul Stealer attack, casting only minor blows, as the Tetsusaiga may do too much damage, along with Kuwabara. Yusuke fired his Shotgun at the chest of the beast.  
  
"What are you doing!?" cried Naraku.  
  
"Pay no attention to them. Your fight is with me," said Sesshomaru, as they continued to fight.  
  
"Okay everyone! Kagome, Kikyo! The arrow!" shouted Hiei.  
  
"Uh, right," said Kagome. Kikyo said nothing, but also shared her look of confusion of how Hiei could possibly know what to do next. They shot the arrows into the crevice. The combined attacks of Inuyasha, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Hiei and the arrows making a finishing touch, pierced the Fox demon and he fell with a loud boom.   
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!" said Naraku.  
  
"That's right!" said Inuyasha. "And it ain't over," he said and smiled at Sesshomaru. "Let's do it…brother."  
  
"Agreed," said Sesshomaru, with a mild smile that you might miss if you blinked. Sesshomaru slashed and Inuyasha focused. "There it is! Alright, Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru backed off. "WIND SCAR! HAAA!!!!!!!" he said and swiped through the void.   
  
Many blood-curdling screams from Naraku, and suddenly, something small dropped as the area around him hazed.   
  
"What's this?" said Miroku, who was being cuddled by Sango. He reached forward and picked it up. "Blasphemy! Another demon puppet!" he said, with the last inkling of strength.  
  
"Well, I'll be damned!" said Sango.  
  
"Dear, don't curse," said Miroku, with his last words.  
  
"Miroku!" she cried, as she realized that the poison had done him in.   
  
"DAMMIT!!!! Miroku, you ass!!" said Inuyasha, looking at his lifeless body. He returned his thoughts to Naraku. "I thought we had him for sure this time!" he said. "It was just another distraction?"  
  
"I don't think so…" said Sesshomaru. "He was much too powerful for it to be just a substitute…"  
  
"You mean…?" said Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes…that was he."  
  
"Well, come on! We gotta make sure he don't go nowhere!"  
  
"We needn't leave this place," said Sesshomaru, closing his eyes. "I can sense that he's taken the jewel shards and traveled back to the feudal era, to heal himself, for that is how we arrived in this place. He has been fatally wounded, and he wouldn't be able to survive another moment."  
  
"Another day then…" said Inuyasha, as he gripped his fist tightly.   
  
"What happened to Kurama?" said Shippo to Koenma.  
  
Everyone heard his question, and ran to the area, where Hiei knelt. "Kurama…" he said, smiling. He looked into his kitsune's eyes. He was back to normal. He raised his right hand with much difficulty, brushing hair out of Hiei's Dragone eye. "Ai shit…teru…Hiei…" and his hand dropped. Hiei felt the tears come and didn't attempt to hold back.  
  
"Oh, no…" said Botan.  
  
Everybody started weeping, well, except for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Cold-hearted bastards! A huge sigh came from Sesshomaru, as he knew what he had to do. He approached the crying Sango. "What?! Sesshomaru!"  
  
A few moments later, he walked over to the crowd whimpering over Kurama. He sighed inwardly, deeply, with compassion. He smiled at the scarred kitsune. How he wished they had met before on better terms. He unsheathed his sword once again, and disregarding ignorant protests from the group, he sliced the kitsune's body. Everyone gasped. Then, suddenly, Kurama rose from the bed, alive again. Everyone rejoiced. Kurama smiled at Sesshomaru, who knew that he was sending a silent thank you, and that he would be forever in his debt. Sesshomaru nodded, and went off into the shadows. It was then that Miroku and Sango took turns limping over to everyone else. Don't worry, Yukina healed Sango.  
  
"Well, it's been fun," said Inuyasha. "But, we better get back to our time," he said. "No telling what kinds of monsters are destroying some village," he said, inwardly thinking of the short truce that he and his brother had shared. He knew when he got home, all would return to normal and they'd be fighting again.   
  
The cast of YYH and Inuyasha said their farewells and went about their business once again. Koenma got yelled at by his father for being away for too long. Botan had to hear him snivel for a week. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Yukina and Shizuru found themselves at a wrestling match, whether the girls wanted to be there or not.  
  
Let's see…who have I not mentioned? Ah, yes, our dearest duo.   
  
"So…Hiei. How are you feeling?" said Kurama, as he was laid up in bed, with a thermometer in his mouth.  
  
"Hn humph humm," he said with his arms folded, keeping his mouth closed so the thermometer wouldn't come out.  
  
"Now, Hiei, be a good patient," Kurama said to the shirtless Hiei, removing the thermometer and sliding his tongue in his mouth. Doctor Kurama slid his long slender legs around Hiei's with ease- must have been the leather pants he got Hiei to wear. I think Hiei's only motivation was that they were black. They released their kiss soon, and Hiei was aching to ask Kurama a question.  
  
"So, doctor?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Hiei?"  
  
"Am I finished with my check-up?"  
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"Meaning, can I go home now?" asked Hiei.  
  
"Uh…no, you most certainly may not. I'm convinced that you have an extremely high temperature. You may have to stay overnight for me to run more tests."  
  
"More tests?" growled Hiei.  
  
"If you complain, you bill will just get higher," smiled Kurama. "Now let's see…" he put his hands firmly on Hiei's chest, making Hiei feel even warmer inside. "You're still very hot," he said, smilingly at the pun. "First thing we should do is get you outta these leather pants."  
  
"But, doctor, you're the one that told me to wear the leather pants."  
  
"I did? Oh yes! I did…well, they've served their purpose," he said, eyeing Hiei's bulging package, "and they don't look that good on you anyway, and they appear to be adding extra pressure…" he said with a grin.  
  
"Sigh, okay, stupid doctor…" he said, mumbling the last two.  
  
"What was that? Don't make me put on my rubber gloves…" he threatened, as he undid the zipper on Hiei's pants.  
  
"Excuse me, doctor?" said Hiei.  
  
"What is it now, patient?" said a Kurama, pretending to be annoyed.  
  
"I was just thinking…you sure had a fast recovery from yesterday…I must say…what caused such damage to your fragile, alluring body?"  
  
"Hm Hm Hm, well, I went out looking for someone and got hurt in the process. I should ask you the same question."  
  
"Ha! These wounds mean nothing to me, for they are not from the battle, but from the pain of almost losing my precious kitsune."  
  
"Oh, I see…" said Kurama.  
  
"Yes, so…I must also tend to your wounds as payment for the bill…you of all people should know I don't have any money," he winked at the doctor.  
  
"Well…how am I supposed to get paid?" said Kurama.  
  
"Don't worry. Payment is achieved in many gratifying ways," he said as he undid Kurama's white lab coat. "You know what? I just noticed that you don't have a tag, doctor. What is your name?"  
  
"Hm, well if I told you that, I might lose my license."  
  
"Hn. You have a license of medicine?" asked Hiei, seductively.  
  
"Yes. I'm a doctor after all. And it's feeding time, my dear patient."  
  
"Oh, no," said Hiei, sliding the coat off of him. "Not that nasty pink stuff again." Inwardly he thought, 'license of medicine, my ass.'  
  
"No, no," chuckled Kurama. "Don't get me wrong, this is some really bad medicine, but I assure you, it will leave you feeling good. Of course, you might feel numb at first," he smiled evilly.  
  
"Oh? Does that mean it's gonna hurt?"  
  
"Maybe a little," he winked.  
  
"Doctor…naughty, naughty. Where's the rest of your clothes? Don't tell me you only wear your coat when you take appointments?"  
  
Kurama slid off Hiei's pants from his ankles and put a finger to the side of his lips. "Oh, that's what I forgot this morning," he said, then slid down onto Hiei, rubbing against his throbbing hard member. "Is this your first time in surgery?" smiled Kurama, as he was positioned to enter.  
  
"Nah. I'll be alright. Although, you might wanna grab those self- lubricating gloves, Doc." And so, we leave doctor and patient to sort out the remainder of the appointment, and if you look right outside Dr. Kurama's door, you'll see a carefully placed door sign, swung over the doorknob, outlined in roses, engraved in purple letters saying, "Do Not Disturb."  
  
THE END 


End file.
